Not So Good
by Rubi.Red
Summary: He’s a prince of a very ancient family, She’s just an ordinary girl. But get this there’s a TWIST he’s not just an ordinary prince he’s actually a VAMPIRE prince. And she’s not just an ordinary girl, she’s the sister of an ace vampire HUNTER. I got an ide


Not so good by OneHyperNinjaGirl

Summary: He's a prince of a very ancient family, She's just an ordinary girl. But get this there's a TWIST he's not just an ordinary prince he's actually a VAMPIRE prince. And she's not just an ordinary girl, she's the sister of an ace vampire HUNTER. (I got an idea for this story from Twin Effect. XD)

**Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto nor don't I own Twins Effect.**

.Not So Good.

Modern Tokyo everyday the usual type things adults rushing to get to work. Teenagers running to school, little kids holding hands with there mom's.

Everyday in Tokyo is all the same nothing really exciting or unusual really happens around here.

Though that's what one's to think if they only went on the streets in the morning.

It's a total different story for when the sun goes down and the moon shines up.

Especially since today there's a new family moving in, but there not any ordinary kind of family there a family of vampires.

But you can't really call this a family exactly since the only living heir of the Uchiha clan is the youngest son.

Sasuke Uchiha the only living heir of the Uchiha's the 7th prince to the heir to be exact.

You can say he's a loner type maybe doesn't talk much either. But on the other side of town there lives another guy.

Shikamaru Nara he's an ace vampire hunter he's killed 150 vampire's and maybe even over.

He's been hunting ever since he was 7 years old. Now as a 22 year old he's no beginner but one would think do to the fact that the guy practically looks like he doesn't even know what to do.

One should know looks can be deceiving.

He was cleaning his sword, he's had this sword ever since he was born.

Shikamaru wasn't the type to be disturb due to the fact that he liked the quietness and it felt more relaxing. Especially when he gets to go on the roof to have some relaxing time to look at the clouds.

'Oh I can't wait after I'm done shining my sword I going on the roof most I am defiantly going up there even if it's stars and clouds.' Shikamaru had a smirk on his face.

'Oh yeah I'm gonna see the stars tonight! Uh-' Shikamaru was cut off in thought.

The door slammed.

"What the heck! Were is she going this late at night?" Shikamaru turned to look at the dog who was staring at the door.

Restaurant

"Oh Sai this place is just wonderful!" A pinked head girl squealed as she held on to her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah I knew you would like it Shizuku. This restaurant is the best in town I didn't even bring you know who here." Sai answered as he put an arm around Shizuku.

"Wow! So you mean to say I'm the first one you ever brought here!" Shizuku started to squeal and hug Sai.

OooOOO---Another Table---OOOooO

Two gentlemen where sitting right across from the other couple.

"Master are you sure you want to be here isn't it a little to……." A man with gray hair asked his master.

"To what Kakashi? I don't see anything wrong with this place." The man said to Kakashi.

"Well it seems a little bit to low what I mean is that why should you the prince. Be eating with a bunch of lowly humans like this."

"Well it just happens Kakashi I'm not know here. I like it this way it's like living a normal life for once and just because there human's it doesn't make them low. As a matter of fact I find these humans pretty amusing. Maybe not interesting but there still amusing"

OooOOO---Sai's Table---OOOooO

"Hey Sai-kun."

"Hnn."

"Why are you going out with me but you still go out with-" Shizuku was cut off.

"Wait do say her name or even talk about her. One mention of her and she pops out of-"

OooOOO---Kakashi's Table---OOOooO

"I got to say the blood that Gai sent this week is absolutely del-" Kakashi was cut off when he saw a someone take his master's eating utensils. Well not like they were going to need it anyways.

"Master she just took your-"

"I wonder what she's going to do with it?" The prince question.

OooOOO---Sai's Table---OOOooO

"Here take it." The girl was handing the utensils to sai.

Sai was to freaked out to do anything.

"Sa-Sakura wh-what are you doing here?" Sai couldn't help but stutter

"Well aren't you going to take it. You said that if you would ever cheat on me you would cut off something." Sakura said.

"But I-I just…" Sai was basically speechless.

"You what Sai! Huh?!? Huh?!?"

Instead of Sai answering Sakura he quickly got up and ran out of the restaurant with Shizuku behind him.

Sakura feeling down in the dumps she just didn't want to believe that it was over between her and Sai.

She walked back to the table to where she took the utensils from. She put the utensils back and set them down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to take those like that." Sakura sounded all gloomy and depressed.

She then spotted the wine in the glass she picked it up.

"Can I have some of your wine?" Sakura was about to lift the cup to her mouth only for a hand to stop her and bring the wine back to the table.

"Uhh..I don't think this is for you." Kakashi placed the cup back down while sweat dropped.

The prince then asked the waiter for some wine.

Sakura picked up the cup again.

"I'll just take a sip then"

Kakashi placed the cup back down again.

"But it's just a sip."

Sakura picked it up again only to be stop by Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" The prince was getting annoyed.

"But master it's just really not for her." Kakashi tried to reason with his master.

Then Sakura picked up the glass again and started to down the whole thing.

The only thing Kakashi and the prince could do was watch. They just both couldn't believe that the girl just downed a cup full of blood.

"Ahh I needed that." Sakura put the cup back down.

"That jerk saying he would never cheat on me. And what does he do he cheats on me!" Sakura yelled but soon after looked as if she was going to cry.

The prince moved to the other seat and Sakura sat down.

"But I trusted him so much…."

"But who cares now he was a good for nothing boyfriend. I happy we broke up yeah."

Sakura then got up this time see was a cheerful.

"Hey Sakura" The prince called.

Sakura turn around.

"My name's Sasuke you think I can call you sometime."

Sakura smiled.

"My numbers 8564 32"

Then she turned and went out of the restaurant.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

CccCCc---Shikimaru's home---cCCccC

"Ahh this coffee taste really good." Shikamaru was in the kitchen.

He was about to take another sip until his cell phone rang.

music

Shikamaru answered his phone.

A few minutes later.

"Yes I 9 o'clock got it and gate number 57. Alright bye." Shikamaru ended his call.

Then he heard someone enter the door.

"I'm home." Sakura took off her coat and bag then hung it. She placed her shoes inside the shoe rack and she walked over to the kitchen and sat next to Shikamaru.

"Hey sis your home pretty late it's already 10:30 and what happen to you?" Shikamaru took another sip of his coffee.

Sakura got up and went to the fridge and took out the milk and poured some into a cup.

"Huh oh I just got back from a restaurant me and Sai just broke up." Sakura said uncaring.

"What you guy's just broke up?!?"

"Yeah I caught him cheating with this other girl."

"Oh I always new that guy was bad news I never did like him." Shikamaru drank more of his coffee.

"Before I forget Sakura I'll be going to the airport tomorrow."

"Why are you going somewhere?" Sakura asked as she placed her cup of milk into the microwave.

"My new partner."

"Oh…..So they found one for you already?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

Sakura then took out her milk and put some chocolate powder in it and started to stir the two together with a small spoon.

She then sat back down next to Shikamaru.

"So brother any new hunts today?" Sakura sipped some of her hot chocolate.

"Well one got my sword all dirty and all. I was pretty surprised that there was only one today and it was pretty weak if ask me." Shikamaru drank more of his coffee.

"I see"

Shikamaru drank the rest of his coffee and got up to wash his cup.

"Well I'm off see ya later sis."

Shikamaru went upstairs to his bed. You couldn't really say bedroom since there apartment was only two bedroom. One for Sakura and the other was Shikamaru's until he turned it in to a training room.

So now he basically sleeps in the hall but he's cool with it since the fact if he needs to go on a mission he's near the door.

"Night"

Sakura sat in the kitchen alone and started to finish up her hot coco. She looked at the clock to see what time it was and she couldn't believe it was already 11:15.

Once she finished she walk over to the sink and washed her cup and clean up the kitchen a bit.

She then filled the water bowls for her cat and dog.

After she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. Then went straight to her room to get some shut I after a long day.

TttTTT---2:25am---TTTttT

OooOOO---Sasuke's house---OOOooO

Sasuke was in his coffin listening to music then he remembered Sakura's phone number.

He took out his cell phone and decided to call her.

OooOOO---Sakura's Room---OOOooO

music

"Uhh…" Sakura reached over to her nightstand to pick up her cell.

"Hello Sakura speaking." Sakura spoke with sleepiness lingering in her voice.

"Hey sup Sakura it's me Sasuke I told you that I would call you."

"Are you crazy do you know what time it is?" Sakura then hung up the phone.

OooOOO---Sasuke's House---OOOooO

Sasuke got out of his coffin and went to Kakashi's room.

He had a orange book next to his coffin.

'Perv.'

Sasuke opened up Kakashi's coffin and found him sleeping.

"Hey Kakashi how do you work this thing?"

Sasuke handed Kakashi his phone and Kakashi took a picture of Sasuke.

Sasuke posed for his picture to be taken but he sneezed.

The flash came on.

"Wait Kakashi don't send that!" Sasuke was going to grab his cell phone from Kakashi but to late Kakashi already send the picture to Sakura.

"Opps sorry." Kakashi said while grinning.

"Jerk!"

OooOOO---Sakura's room---OOOooO

"Message in inbox" Sakura's cell phone said.

It was a picture of Sasuke but it was all messy due to causer of Sasuke sneezing.

**A/N:** Well so how do you like it. This story mainly came from Vampire effect/ Twins Effect.

I love that movie!! Edison and Carlene looks so Kawaii together. But there are some parts that come from the movie but also from my ideas. So how do you like it. Continue or not??

And that little 'GO' button down there is not your enemy in this fanfic. He's your new friend.

So go ahead a click it and review.


End file.
